


working title: fear

by wolsey



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolsey/pseuds/wolsey





	working title: fear

i was a fish of all fish   
in my eternal sea  
until i drowned   
and now it rejects me


End file.
